


But The Ending...

by Bellarke_Stories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Future Fic, Hurt Bellamy, Hurt Clarke, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: Since Season 5 I finally really close and you kinda have an idea of what is going on, I decided to post all my bellarke drabbles in one work for easier access! I accept prompts at mytumblrso whatever you want to read, just let me know! Title inspired from both Bob and Eliza that keep teasing us for the ending with the exact sentence :P





	1. Unfair Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever since I read a theory saying that Madi and Octavia might have to fight the Commander’s title, I got this small Bellarke idea of them trying to hide and protect Madi from the grounders coming for her because of the bounty Octavia put on the child. And yeah… here we are now…
> 
> **Warning: Graphic Violence!**

They’ve been on the run for at least twenty four hours now. Just Madi, Clarke and Bellamy. They’ve been trying to get away from the grounders ever since they heard that Madi needs to fight against Octavia to become the real Commander, resulting to leaving Marcus and Abby behind to deal with the Eligius people so that they two of them can protect Madi. 

They were taking a break to rest and eat when they realized they were spotted and had to get away again. They’ve been going in circles since the forest is significant smaller that it used to be before Praimfaya and running through the desert would be easier to be spotted. The only advantage they have is that Madi and Clarke know every inch of the survived part of the planet.

Clarke is on the front, guiding the group through the forest, trying to find the next safe spot for them. Madi is behind her, assisting on where they should go whenever Clarke asks her and last is Bellamy, holding tight on Clarke’s rifle in case they need to fight.

Clarke suddenly stops running, looking around the forest as she supports her upper body on her knees. Madi and Bellamy stop too, heaving to find their breath.

“What is it?” Bellamy asks, holding with one hand the gun and wiping the sweat on his forehead with the other. He walks past Madi and stands next to Clarke, making sure no one is close.

“There is a cave near by” Clarke tells him between exhaling. “But I’m not sure where we have to go now” she explains, turning to face Madi desperately.

The young girl stares back at Clarke. “I… I don’t know” she says scared, turning to look at Bellamy as well.

He gives her a smile, let the gun hand on his side and walks to her, kneeling in front of her, “It’s okay, Madi. Don’t worry.” 

The girls nods and turns her gaze to Clarke, “Maybe you should just let them-”

“No, Madi.” Bellamy cuts her, voice deep and steady. “We won’t let you fight against Octavia. That’s crazy. No matter how good of a fighter you’re, you don’t stand a chance” he turns to search in Clarke’s eyes for help. She gets the message and walks to them.

“Bellamy is right, Madi. This is not right and we won’t let them force you to do something you don’t want to do. Especially if it puts your life in danger.”  

Madi gives Clarke a hug, “I’m sorry for bringing into this mess because of how I was born” she whispers in her hair, tears threatening to escape her eyes but she holds them back successfully.

“We are sorry for not managing to talking the grounders out of this idea” Bellamy says with a sad smile, making Madi to let go of Clarke turn to face him.

“We need to keep going” the girl reminds them and both Bellamy and Clarke stand up.

“You’re right. But still, where-” before she can finish her sentence, she hears a few branches break behind them and snaps around the same time Bellamy does.

There stand a couple of grounders, weapons hot. Bellamy pushes Clarke behind him and then Clarke pushes Madi to stand behind both Bellamy and her. She will protect that girl with her life if she has to.

Bellamy lifts the rifle on his shoulders and points it at the grounders. “Don’t move!” he warns, clicking the safety off.

Clarke feels Madi fisting her jacket from behind and swallows. They will get her out of here, they don’t have any other choice. She can’t let her fight Octavia, the young girl will die within a minute no matter how good of a fighter she is for her age.

“We just want the child” one of the grounders says, taking a step forward.

Bellamy aims at him but doesn’t pull the trigger, knowing that he has to use his last bullets wisely. Maybe he can just scare them off and wastes no bullet for now.

He quickly finds out he’s wrong. Instead of the grounders back away, out of nowhere, more hunters appear from behind the trees, circling them in the middle. Clarke switches places with Madi, putting the girl between her and Bellamy, and stretches her hands backwards and around group protectively. Her eyes jump from one grounder to the next, they must be at least ten of them.

“We just need the girl, Bellamy kom Skaikru” the grounder who seems to be in charge says, taking another step forward, followed by his warriors.

Bellamy glances at Clarke over his shoulder and nods. As soon as she returns the nod and hears the grounders quickly approaching, he starts shooting.

In the chaos that follows Bellamy only hears the gunshots, counting them down to five as everything slows down. _Bang._

One grounders falls down with a groan. _Bang._

His shoulder hurts as the gun kicks back. _Bang._

Another grounder down, two more still standing and running to him with swords up ready to slash. _Bang. Bang._ And then _.  
_

_Click. Click. Click.  
_

Only the one of the two grounders falls dead and Bellamy freezes, grabbing the rifle with two hands just in time to block the sword coming for his neck from the forth, still standing grounder.

As soon as the sword hits the hard gun, he smacks the butt of the it on the grounder’s throat, making him fall on his knees and hold his neck. Not giving him a chance to get up, Bellamy hits him on the face a couple of times till his friends won’t be able to recognize him and stands up.

Turning around, things don’t seem better. Quickly he notices two grounders already dead from Clarke’s daggers , one laying against a tree with the small weapon between his eyes and the other on the ground, bleeding from the wound near his heart.

“Clarke! Watch out!” he hears Madi yell and snaps his attention to his friend. He can only watch as Clarke blocks an attack with her own sword while a grounder is coming from behind, his sword ready to stab her on the back.

His legs are moving without him realizing and are so quickly that he’s surprised himself when he successfully tackles the grounder from his waist before he gets to Clarke, dropping them both on the ground.

Laying on top of the man, he grabs on his rifle still attached to his body by its belt, and holds it down on the grounder’s neck, slowly choking him to death. From the corner of his eyes he sees him moving his arm to grab something from his thigh but it’s too late to do anything about it, the next thing he knows is pain shooting from his leg towards the rest of body, pain strong enough to paralyze him. Bellamy’s grip on the gun slips and the grounder gets the opportunity to punch him across the face, sending him to the side with another scream of pain.

“No! Stop!” he heard someone saying between the sound blackouts caused by chaos around him. He lifts his head up to see what is going on, where Clarke and Madi are. If by any chance they managed to ran away.

At first it’s hard to focus, still seeing stars from the punch he took just a second ago, but as soon as his vision clears his heart stops and his eyes open wide.

Clarke is on the knees, a long gash on her cheek paints half of her face and neck red with her own blood. Behind her, a grounder has his fist full of her blonde short curls to pull her head backwards and expose her throat to his blade, which Clarke is holding with her bare palm, letting the sharpness of it cut her palms and let more blood run down her arm.

“Please, don’t hurt her” a small voice begs on his right and before he can saying anything, he feels himself being lifted upwards. Looking up, he sees the grounder he almost killed holding him but his arm and dragging him towards Clarke.

One moment later he hits the ground again, face first and groans, folding himself in half to reach for his leg but never gets there. The grounder that brought him here, grabs his wrist and twist it behind his back painfully, making him scream in pain yet again.

“Bellamy” he hears Clarke whispers as the ringing in his ears fades away.

He tilts his head to look at her and sees the pain and worry, the tiredness and defeat in them. He hates it when she look at him like that but most of all he hates that this time he can’t to anything to help he, to take that pain away from them bare it with or for her. 

Suddenly a huge weight fall on him and he recognizes the bone hurting his spine, the grounder is now holding him down with both his hands and one knee. He holds his groan for himself, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of winning.

“Please, stop. I’ll come with you.” Madi promises and hearing that, Bellamy’s whole body jolts up only to be pushed down again.

“Madi, no! Just run. Go!” he tells her, begs her as he struggles to face her properly.

The young girl stares at him with a sad face and shakes her head, “I’m sorry, I’m can’t let you die because of me.”

Her voice is so small, it reminds him off when Octavia used to complain about hiding all day, not having a chance to see the Ark with her own eyes. _She’s just a child_ , he thinks to himself, _Octavia used to be as afraid as Madi is now. Who has my sister become to cause such pain to a small girl_. These thoughts are what keeping him awake since they found out about the bounty on Madi’s head. The bounty his own sister put on her.

It’s Clarke screaming for Madi what brings him back from his thoughts. He turns in time to see two grounders grabbing Madi by the hands and her letting them take her away without a fight.

“I’m sorry, Clarke” the girl stares at the blonde, the person who she consider her sister. “May we meet again…”

With that, Bellamy feels a hit on the back on his head and slowly loses his senses. His eyes feel too heavy to keep them open and the pain from his leg disappears. His lays with his cheek on the ground and before he falls unconscious, he sees Clarke’s body being dropped on the ground too, eyes closed and her blooded hands limb on her sides. After that, everything blacks out.


	2. Gunfire

_It was a hell of a day,_ Bellamy thinks as he leans forward and support his upper body on the knees, trying to catch up his breath after running for so long.

_Today’s plan was to try and dig out the bunker but before they could even start digging, Eligius people appeared at the tree line and everyone started running in different directions._

_The gunfire started immediately after the friends got separated in smaller groups and managed to get in the woods too, quickly followed by their shooters._

_Glancing over his shoulder, Bellamy saw Madi and Clarke following him and a huge weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He yelled at them to run faster and took a sharp turn behind a boulder, motioning for the girls to follow him._

_He thought they had lost them but soon a bullet flew by his eyes, missing him by inches and the group started running again._

_There were running for at least fifteen minutes without hearing anyone following them or shooting at them, so finding a cave was God given gift to them._

He closes his eyes, breathing out from his nose to calm down his heart beat and he stares at the stony wall of the cave he found. _The only downside is that if they find us here, we can’t go anywhere_ , he thinks to himself again and looks over his shoulder to make sure Madi and Clarke made it here too.

The kid is leaning against the cave wall, sitting down with a knee bend to her chest to rests her head on top of it and breathing heavily. One the other side of the cave, Clarke supports herself with a hand stretched out and holding on the wall while the other is clutching at her side, head hanging forward, her short hair blocking the view of her face.

Something is really wrong, is the only thing running in Bellamy’s mind as he stares at the woman he thought as dead for six years. “Clarke?”, he whispers with a voice so small, already filled with worry and a shade of panic.

Clarke slowly lifts her head to face Bellamy, slowing him a blooded hand at the same time, making Bellamy’s heart stops beating in right that moment. He also notices from the corner of his eyes Madi lifting her head and staring at her.

“So, slight problem” Clarke ties to joke to light up the mood but her knees duck beneath her and she falls down.

Bellamy and Madi are by her side immediately. Bellamy pulls her on his lap while Madi tries to find the wound. “It’s going to be alright” Bellamy whispers in Clarke’s ear as he holds her against his chest, stroking her back, “You’ll be fine.”

“I-”

“Don’t talk, save your energy.” Madi kinda orders her and starts stripping the woman who she spend the last four years with. “I know what I have to do, remember?” she teases, the memories of Madi being bored of listening to Clarke for the tenth time what she should do in case of a gun wound come back to both of the girls.  

Bellamy watches at the curious and a bit confused but focuses on keeping Clarke awake. He said that everything will be okay and he will keep that promise. No matter what he has to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and you can always send me your prompt on [tumblr](http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/ask)!


	3. Ιnevitable Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something small , a fic inspired by my favorite scene of the s5 trailer, decorated with some Bellarke. It’s not much, it feels kinda messy but if you like it, I might write some more… So let me know what you think ;)
> 
> **Warning: Graphic Violence & S5 Spoilers!**

“Bellamy?” Clarke whispers, slightly turning her head to look at him, the collar the Eligius people put around her neck makes it hard to turn around freely. Besides, she doesn’t want the guards or their leader to notice them talking.

Bellamy doesn’t look at her but he glances her way from the corner of his eyes, “Yes?” he replies as quietly as he can with his deep voice.

“Don’t do anything stupid” she warns him, taking a deep breath and shifting to watch where she’s stepping.

Bellamy frowns and opens his mouth to ask what she means when someone else speaks up “Well, well, well” Charmaine says from the first row of guards, turning to the man closer to Clarke. “Bring her here.”

The guard nods and grabs Clarke’s arm tight and pushes her forward till he has her standing next to his leader. Behind them, Bellamy watches terrified, not knowing what is going on but he’s sure Clarke’s warning has something to do with this.

From there Clarke can see it, the place she was trying to hide from the Eligius people since the moment they captured her; her and Madi’s home. She knew that sooner of later they you have found it but that doesn’t mean she wouldn’t try to delay it as much as she could, buy Madi some time to get to the bunker as Clarke made her promise.

Clarke stays silent, staring in Charmaine’s eyes, showing her that she’s not afraid, that she doesn’t regret lying to her. “It doesn’t look like a beast’s cave now, does it?” she challenges but again gets nothing from her prisoner.

Charmaine shakes her head, “You shouldn’t have lied to me, Clarke” she tell as if she’s disappointment and turns to her second in command. The older woman gives him a nod and he fishes the small controller out of his jacket’s pocket.

Bellamy watches in horror as the man pressing the button and sends electricity through Clarke’s whole body. His poor friend tries to keep her shaking body up but after some point, the pain is too much and soon her knees give up, making her fall on her back while still being tortured.

“STOP!” Bellamy yells and makes a run to her, not caring if they’re going to electrocute him too. Two guards restrain him just before he gets to her, “STOP! YOU’RE GOING TO KILL HER!” he yells again while fighting the guards to get free. He can’t stand seeing Clarke being tortured like that and do nothing about it, her screams of pain feel like a stab in the guts. He has been there, feel so  powerless while you know someone have such an evil power over you.

He didn’t realize he was holding his breath until the man let go of the button, ending Clarke’s torture and Bellamy finally allow the cold air fill his lungs again. “Clarke?” he calls her, not caring for the others seeing him like that, “Clarke, are you okay?”

Bellamy stares at her as she turn her body to lay on her side, low groans and harp sighs escape her parted lips as she slowly regains her strength. He hates seeing her like that, she seems so small in his eyes now, curled in a ball on the ground after she had her body shocked with electricity for more than half a minute.

The day Charmaine brought Clarke to his holding cell and he found out she’s alive was the happiest day of his life. But since then, there were a lot of times he wished Eligius people hadn’t found her in the first twenty four hours on the ground even if that meant he would still think of her as dead.

He opens his mouth to say her name again when from the corner of his eyes and sees a small house and freezes. Lifting his gaze up, he faces one of the most beautiful places he’s ever been. Even though it’s dark, he can see a few buildings, a couple of them small and other bigger, a long working table at one side and small fire camp in the middle. Everything is decorated with flowers or is taken over by nature, something that makes this place feel so cozy and peaceful. 

In that moment Bellamy realizes that he’s looking at the place Clarke has probably spent the last six years all alone, he’s looking at Clarke’s home. This place looks so good, he would definitely give up everything to live the rest of his life here and so it breaks his heart knowing she had no one to share it with or help her build it.

Charmaine waves at the guards to let go of Bellamy and she steps between him and Clarke, “Now girl, is there anything else I should know? Anything else you thought it was a good idea to keep from me?” she question, voice sharp and threatening.

Clarke ignores the woman in charge and instead she slowly pushes herself up, managing to balance her weak body on all four. Bellamy knows that she’s still suffering from the aftermath of her electrocution, her hands are shaking and she has her eyes closed but she doesn’t make it obvious, she wants them to think she’s stronger than that, that they can’t break her that easily.

In some way, he feels proud of her. Spending all these years alone only made her stronger and he’s not sure it would have had the same affect on him if he was in her shoes.

“Okay then.” Charmaine presses her lips together, “If you have nothing to say…” she turns to her soldiers, “Search every corner of this place!” voice loud and demanding as she places her gaze on Bellamy. “Report if you find anything interesting, threatening to us or unseen before.”She holds his eyes for a few seconds before turning to someone else.

“Zeke, Peter and Gal, you’re with me,” she gestures to follow her, “Oh, and bring them long.” Charmaine orders and Bellamy swallows the lump in his throat being sure that it can’t be good. Zeke grabs him by the arm while there other two men are lifting Clarke up, slightly supporting her weight as they drag her through the camp following their leader.

 _It’s going to be a hell of a night_ , Bellamy thinks and along with Zeke, he follows the others, pleased that they at least not separating him from Clarke. If they’re going to go through her, he prefers to be together because together they are only stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and you can always send me your prompt on [tumblr](http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/ask)!


	4. She And His Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how I got the idea for this one but tbh I keep thinking what would happen if Bellamy had someone like Clarke had Madi so I guess that’s where this come from… And I just added some angst lol :P

The day that the Eligius ship landed and Clarke found that they had Bellamy and the others from the Ark as their prisoners, was only second in terms of craziness. The craziest day was when Clarke managed to free them and to get them to the camp with only a few bruises and cuts. That was the day she met Timothy, a fifteen-year-old boy who for some reason she still doesn’t know, was glued to Bellamy’s side, from the moment she sneaked in the ship till they reached camp.

Now, Clarke is kneeling next to him while Bellamy stands by the entrance to keep watch. She had managed to stop the bleeding from the bullet wound just above his right leg even though she has limited medical equipment in the cave they are hiding from the Eligius people.

From the corner of her eyes she can see Bellamy glancing over at her and Timothy every few minutes and she knows that it’s because he’s worried. She’s seen how much he cares about the young boy. It breaks her heart because she knows the chances of Timothy walking again are slim to almost none.

The case is similar to Raven’s but she can’t do much as they could for the mechanic unless they manage to get him in the bunker in the next 24 hours and use the medical equipment that was there. But it was impossible considering everything; Bellamy, Clarke and Timothy hiding from the Eligius people in a cave, while the rest of the group with Madi have hopefully made it to the secret camp that Clarke had the brilliant idea to build underground, just in case the universe wanted to play games with them again.

It’s Bellamy’s boots hitting the hard floor of the cave what brings her back from being lost in the thoughts. “Clarke”, he says just as he stops a few feet away from her and Timothy.

She turns to him, finding him staring at the boy’s motionless body with sadness and guilt. “He’s going to make it”, she promises hoping it will make him feel a bit better, maybe wash off most of the pain she can read in his eyes.

Bellamy turns his attention to her as if he knows there is more to it. “But?” he continues for her.

Clarke glances at Timothy, then back to Bellamy. “I don’t think he’ll be able to walk again”, she explains pushing herself up to make her way to Bellamy, knowing he’s going to blame himself for that and wanting to be close when he does, to tell him otherwise.

He lets the rifle he was holding slide to his side and rubs his face with his bloody, dirty hands. “You mean..” he doesn’t finish his thoughts, though he stares into her eyes now, hoping there is more to the story.

She feels sick when she has to nod, “Bellamy, I’m sorry. There’s nothing-” before she can finish her sentence Bellamy turns his back on her and faces the nearest wall. And before Clarke can stop him, he starts punching the rocky walls on the cave while yelling and swearing and screaming.

Clarke just stares at him, taken aback by his reaction. She’ve never seen him like that before but she totally understands it. It was obvious from the first moment that Timothy meant a lot to Bellamy too, not only the other way around.

It’s when she sees Bellamy’s knuckles all cut open and bloody that she snaps out of her thoughts and walks to him. “Bellamy…” she whispers his name and places a hand on his shoulder to comfort him but surprisingly he shrugs it off and walks away from her but at the same time he stays close by.

Clarke knows better than to push him to listen to her. She watches as he walks to a wall to their right and leans on it with his arms out in front of him as if he needs to hold on to something. She can hear him quietly crying there with his back on her and his head hanging forward between his arms.

She can’t tell for how long he cries all alone, but at some point he leans forward and slowly slides down till he hits the floor, his back now against the wall and his knees folded to his chest, head still hanging down in defeat.

Without saying anything, Clarke makes her way there and sits next to him, their thighs barely touching. She gives him time, to see if he will deny her again or let her comfort him but he doesn’t do anything else but keep heaving and crying.

A few tears escape Clarke’s eyes too, seeing Bellamy so sad and broken. Knowing that there was nothing she could say to make him feel better, she just leans her head on his shoulder and take his bloody hands in her smaller ones, soothing his wounded skin just below his open knuckles.

To her surprise he doesn’t pull back. Instead, he lifts his head and glances to where Timothy was lying. “He’s not going to make it”, he whispers as if he’s afraid if he says it out loud it will be true.

Clarke doesn’t move away or stop moving her fingers against his dirty hand. She just closes her eyes and lets Bellamy do whatever he feels like doing, or saying.

“He won’t survive Earth if he can’t walk.” He continues on his own after a few moments, “We can walk and we barely can keep ourselves alive. He won’t make it…”

She knows Bellamy is right and that is why it hurts so much. He’s not dying, his body will be fine other than the damage on his leg. But the chances of him surviving everything that is happening or is going to happen next are very small, if not none.

“It’s not fair,” Bellamy whispers, “He’s so young, he has rest of his life, waiting for him to jump on the opportunities that it will offer. And now…”

“Nothing is fair in this life” Clarke reminds him, trying to soothe his pain. “It’s not fair what you have been through or the rest of our friends. It’s not fair what happened to Raven and Timothy, or to Lexa, Finn and Gina.”

“It’s not fair happened to you either” Bellamy is quick to add, always caring enough to comfort her too. She did spend the last six years alone on a dead planet because of him. It’s something he will never forgive himself for letting happen. Much like he won’t forgive himself for not protecting Timothy when he needed him to.

“But to be honest, I do believe everything happens for a reason.” Clarke adds after a few moments of silence. “We might not like it or even get it at first but, I think some things are meant to happen and there is no way of avoiding them. But it’s our choices that determine when something is going to happen.”

“What do you mean?” Bellamy asks a bit confused.

Clarke fights to hide her smile, knowing that she managed to make him think of something other than Timothy’s fate, even if it was for a few seconds. “Some other time,” she promises, “Now, I just want to close my eyes and get some rest.”

From the corner of her eyes she sees the edge of Bellamy’s lips twist up and free one of his hand from hers, bringing it around her shoulders. “Get all the rest you need” he whispers, pulling her body to his side more closer, “I will watch out for you and my boy.”

And with that, Clarke falls asleep on Bellamy’s shoulder and a small smile on her lips. The last thing she feels is Bellamy leaving a kiss on her forehead and the weight of his head on hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and you can always send me your prompt on [tumblr](http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/ask)!


	5. Couldn't Leave Her Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Bob’s ‘Bellamy would have stayed with Clarke if he had nightblood’

“What?! No, Bellamy, you can’t!” 

He looks at Raven, begging her not to fight him for  _ once _ in her life. 

“I’m sorry, Raven. But I cannot leave her behind” he tells her, hoping that she of all their friends will understand.

The mechanic looks down at him, stepping away from the rocket. “You’re going to die, Bellamy. Clarke wouldn’t want that for you…”    


For a moment it gets at his nerves that she’s using Clarke to make him change his mind. But it is difficult for him to change his mind once he makes a decision, “I have nightblood. And so does Clarke.” He gives her a sad smile, “We will make it.” 

It’s a bittersweet promise, one that he’s not sure he can keep but really hopes to. Before Raven can say anything else, Bellamy pulls the rocket’s door down with a small click, single tear rolling down his cheek, “Take care of each other...” he says for them to hear, giving them a smile. 

Everyone inside is crying too, knowing that Bellamy and Clarke will die so they can live on. It’s sad because they could have at least saved one of them but they also understand why he feels the need to stay back. 

Raven gives him a nod as if she’s checking on him and takes a seat next to Echo. She watches Bellamy stepping outside the launch room as the doors close and separate them once and for all. It breaks her heart but now she has a job to do and that is to make sure Bellamy and Clarke don’t die in vain. 

On the other side, it suddenly hits Bellamy, what exactly is about to happen next. He watches the doors closing in front of him but all he can think about is Clarke. The floor underneath his feet shakes for a few seconds but he is unable pay attention, the shock of realizing his fate paralyzing him. 

He doesn’t know for how long he stands there, staring at nothing until he finally takes a deep breath, puts his hazmat suit helmet on and sprints up the stairs and outside bunker. As soon as he gets there, the door opens and the sight of Clarke rushing in and the angry red sky chasing after is one of the most terrifying things Bellamy has seen. She gives him a glance before turning around to press the button to close the door behind her. 

Bellamy instinctively catches her before she hits the the floor. “Clarke?” he whispers, struggling to keep both of them upright as she keeps slipping from his grip.

It was difficult to move around with their huge helmets so Bellamy takes them off, noticing that Clarke’s was already useless, a small crack on the left side that had already allowed radiation in. “Clarke?” he calls her name again, now more worried. He turns her around in his arms so she’s facing him. 

Her eyes are closed and her skin had already started to break out into awful radiation ulcers. He taps her cheek lightly, “Clarke? Open your eyes dammit!” 

Her small body start to moves in his arms as if she’s trying to get up. “Bellamy?” her eyes open but not for too long, just enough to recognise him, “What are you doing here?” she manages to say before her eyes roll back and she loses consciousness.

Bellamy doesn’t get a chance to answer because he hears a loud humming noise fill the room and the walls around them start shaking. Snapping his attention away from her, Bellamy sees small red dust motes and air coming from outside and he knows it’s radiation. 

“Shit!” he quickly picks Clarke up and starts sprinting the other way, wondering if the bunker will be enough to protect them from the Death Wave.

He almost trips over in every step he takes and soon he realizes he is getting weaker and weaker by the second. He wants to look where he’s stepping but his eyes keep going back to Clarke’s motionless body. By the time he’s at the lab’s door, the burning starts, his face and throat hurt and it becomes difficult to see or even breathe but he keeps going, making sure to shut every door that he passes, putting more obstacles between them and the radiation wave.

He manages to get them in the lab area just before his hands and legs go numb and he falls to the floor on top of Clarke. He tries to crawl away further from the door pulling Clarke with all the strength that is left in him but she’s too heavy and they don’t get away much further. 

In the few last seconds he has, he curses himself for not keeping their helmets on, for not being able to get Clarke to safety but most of all for not telling her how he feels about her. Now they’re going to die and the last thing he sees is going to be Clarke’s face disfigured by the radiation. 

Bellamy convinces himself it’s what he deserves after everything he did to survive. Not only to die a painful death but also see the person he cares the most about to die with him. With that in melancholic thought in his mind, he closes his eyes finally relieved to feel nothing.

  
  
  


Six years later

 

“Raven? It’s us again. If this is the first transmission you are getting from us, then we’re happy to announce that we have survived so please go tell the others.”

“ _ Happy to announce _ ? Really, Bellamy? Just let me do the intros from now on...” 

“No way, princess. I am going to- Hey! Stop!!”

“Give me the radio Bellamy!”

“Stop it Clarke, you know I’m not ticklish… Ouch! He!- Oh my God...!” 

“Madi grab the radio, he can’t move now!!!” 

“Aaah, fuck you traitor!!”

“Don’t swear, Blake!”

“Sorry but- Ouch, Clarke! That’s it- I’m done! You want to fight? Fight you will have!” 

“Run Madi!!! Hahaha-”


	6. Not Sick, Huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: clarke reunites with the space group, but she is very sick and she tries to hid it from everyone

“And then Clarke had the idea to build a small hut by the lake.” Madi finished her story, glancing to her right where Clarke is sitting, arms stretched out over the bonfire, “Can we go to the lake tomorrow, Clarke?” the kid asks excited.

Everyone turns their attention to Clarke and she keeps her eyes on Madi. “We will see. I’m sure our friends are very tired, they would like to just be lazy for a day.”

“Oh, we don’t mind.”

“The place sounds amazing, we should go.”

Clarke gives them a smile and nods, “Okay then. We will see how the weather will be tomorrow and-” she pauses, feeling her nose start bleeding again. She stands up, “And we will see” she finishes her sentence and walks away quickly before the other see her nightblood running down her lips.

“Where are you going?” Bellamy calls, making Clarke stop for a moment.

“To drink some water!” she lies, rounding the small church building so they can’t see her.

Bellamy turns to Madi confused and finds her staring towards where Clarke went. He frowns, “Is she okay?” he had noticed her subtly wiping her nose on her sleeve as she walked away so he figured something was up.

Madi turns her glances at him for a moment and stands up too, “I’ll go check on her.”

“I’m coming too.” Bellamy pushes himself off the log, a little scared that something is wrong with Clarke.

She stops him with a hand on his shoulder, “No need to.” Madi fakes a smile, “It’s probably nothing.”

Bellamy watches as the kid follows Clarke behind the church and he hates that they don’t want him to be there for them. After thinking Clarke was dead for six years, the feelings he had buried deep inside came rushing up as soon as he saw her and he doesn’t want to leave her side again.

He glances at the others, the people who know him like no one else does after spending six years together. Most of them give him a apprehensive look and he presses his lips together. He knows that he needs to respect Clarke’s wish to have some time alone despite his need to make sure she’s alright so he takes a sit on the log again, listening to the others having a small talk about how they missed Earth.

But Bellamy can’t ignore his instinct, he could feel something was off since the moment they reunited. Clarke looked so tired and weak but he blamed the overwhelming reunion they had. She did had a rough six years too and he didn’t want to push her to open up or invade her personal space no matter how much he wanted to.

He is listening to his friends talking but his eyes are glued to where Clarke and Madi disappeared, hoping that everything is okay and it is just his overprotectiveness making him crazy.

Unfortunately he’s proven wrong. He hears some coughing noises coming from behind the building and then things falling down and breaking and he’s on his feet before he even realizes it.

When he finds Clarke and Madi he stops, taken aback by the view of them. Clarke is supporting herself with both hands on a small desk, a few broken bowls on the ground, their pieces covered with nightblood and Madi is behind her, holding Clarke’s hair back.

“Are you okay?” he asks and slowly walks to them. “I heard…”

“I’m fine.” Clarke ensures him and pushes herself up, wiping her mouth with the back on her hand.  

Bellamy can’t help but notice the concern in Madi’s eyes. Something is off and it hurts him that they don’t trust him enough to share it with him. But Madi holds his eyes as if she’s trying to tell him something without saying it out loud, something that confirms his worry.

“Maybe you should go lay d-” the kid suggests but is cut off by the blonde.

“I’m fine, Madi” Clarke gives her a smile that it screams fake. “Why don’t you go tell Raven the story of how I fixed the rover? I’m sure she has a lot of questions about that.”

Before the kid can argue, Clarke is pushing her by the small of her back and she gets the message. While Madi walks back to the others, she’s looking at Bellamy, again trying to tell him to keep an eye on her without saying it.

Once Bellamy and Clarke are alone, the she leans down and takes a few sips of water from a barrel next to her, stubbornly ignoring the his presence.

Bellamy takes a deep breath and lessens the gap between them, “You don’t look fine, Clarke” he tells her, afraid that she will snap at him if he keeps pushing her to talk.  He couldn’t help it though, scared that whatever she’s going through will take her away from him again.

Clarke can’t bring herself to look him in the eyes, knowing that as soon as he gets a better look on her, he will know something is wrong and she can’t bear to be the reason he’s sad again. She did that to him for the past six years and he deserves some time to rest his head and stop worrying about her for just a day.

But of course the Universe wouldn’t let her have her way.  Clenching her teeth, she turns to face him. “I’m okay, Bellamy, I promise. It is just in the past month, every couple of days my nose will start bleed for a few minutes and I left because I didn’t want to worry you.”

“It’s probably because I tire myself out a lot, you know, preparing for winter and stuff.”

He can tell that only the first part is truth, that something indeed is wrong with her but she tries to blame it on exhaustion. He figures she does that because she doesn’t want to worry Madi and now them. It’s something the old Clarke used to do a lot too.

Bellamy takes a few more steps closer to her, now standing just in front of her. “But today wasn’t just a bleeding nose. I hear you c-”

“What do you want, Bellamy?” Clarke cuts him off, very angry at him. “I don’t need your-” she pauses, feeling the blood rushing up her throat again and turns her back on her friend, leaning forward on her knee to vomit.

Instantly Bellamy goes to her side, holding her hair back and stroking her back as she throws up nightblood. He’s holding his own breath, not knowing what this means but being damn sure it’s not a good thing.

He doesn’t say anything until Clarke is finished and straightens up, “You’re okay, huh?”

The blonde gives him a deadly glare and turns to leave when she gets dizzy and immediately reaches for his arm. Bellamy grabs her hand and side, sensing her unsteadiness.

“Clarke?” now his voice is painted with pure worry sourcing from his heart, “What is it? Talk to me, Clarke, please.”

Clarke closes her eyes, feeling her knees grow weaker by every second and her grip on Bellamy tightens. “I-” she doesn’t finish her sentence, for a moment everything turns black and she feels like falling down until something stops her and she opens her eyes again, coming face to face with the eyes she can’t get enough of since they reunited after six years of separation.

She can’t feel the ground under the floor, fighting to stay awake to understand what is going on with her, but her eyelashes before too heavy to keep them open and soon she gives in. She can still hear Bellamy calling her name, the worry in his voice as he carry her in his arms.

“Bellamy?” his name slip from her parted lips, her voice so small and eyes still closed. She’s scared now, he can hear it in her voice.

“I’m here, don’t worry. I’ve got you” he promises as he carries her towards where Madi is taking him to, probably her bed while their friends are following right behind him.

Her head lolls to his chest and it breaks his heart to see her like that. _Did she really survive six years just to die a few days after we get home?_ he asks himself and curses himself for already thinking of her as dead.

“You’re going to be alright. We’re here now” he whispers as he lowers her on the bed and Madi covers her body with a blanket.

Bellamy gives squeezes her hand repeating, “I’m here”, and leans down to kiss her forehead. He shuts his eyes when he realizes she’s burning up.

He turns to the others, “She has fever”, he announces as if it is his fault for not noticing sooner.

The kids swallows her worry, “I’m going to bring a towel and some cold water” Madi says and sprints outside to go get the things.

Raven and Harper take a seat on the other side of the bed, checking on Clarke’s pulse and temperature and suddenly Bellamy feels a hand squeezing his shoulder. Glancing up, he meets Murphy’s eyes, they seem as worried as his.

“She’s going to be alright, man.” Which was exactly what he needed to hear so Bellamy just nods, turning his attention back to Clarke.

_She better be because I can’t lose her all over again_ , he thinks to himself and shuts his eyes, fighting his tears away. He needs to focus on Clarke now and being an emotional wreck won’t help anyone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very happy to fill this prompt so if you want to read anything, let me know on [tumblr](http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/ask)!


	7. Bellamy's Anatomy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Person A: "your... your crushing my spleen" Person B: "you don't even know where your spleen is" 
> 
> Lol, this was very funny! Thank you because I needed some fluff after all this angst I've been writing lately! Thanks for reading and prompts are always open!

Clarke is running, desperate to find a hiding before they come looking for her. She jogs by the church, trying to see if she could find the kind of place she’s looking for but quickly realizes that there is nothing in there but a few beds and a desk.

Going about the building, she remembers the small wardrobe she used to keep old clothes she found in Arkadia which is now empty since she turned most of them into other useful stuff.

Checking if anyone is following her, she makes a sprint to the other end of the small village, sure that no one will find her there.

With a satisfied grin on her face she carefully opens the entrance door to the infirmary and tiptoes inside, gently closing the door behind her.

She looks around to make sure that she’s alone and quickly makes it to the wardrobe at the corner of the room. She opens the doodle doors of the furniture and jumps inside only to feel something pushing her away.

“Clarke?!” Bellamy hisses, shaking his head to move Clarke’s curls out of his face before he starts sneezing. “What are you doing here?”

Clarke rolls her eyes, turning around to see that her side is against his chest, “Same as you… hiding”

“Well, I came here first. Go somewhere else” he whispers, not wanting anyone to hear them.

She rolls her eyes again, “We can both fit in here so shut up before they find us.”

“No, we don’t.” he groans, trying to move around but there is no space for it “You’re… you’re crushing my spleen. Move your elbow, Griffin.”

“You don’t even know where your spleen is, Bellamy.” Clarke whispers, twisting her arm into a weird angle, if only to make him stop talking. “Better?”

Bellamy breaths out in relief, “Yeah. And by the way… I know where my spleen is.”

“Good for you, Bellamy. Could you stop talking n-” but before Clarke can finish her sentence, the wardrobe doors open revealing Beth and Chuck looking at them with their small arms crossed over their chest.

“Mom… Dad… You know we can hear you when you argue, right?” Beth says, disappointed.

“And the goal of the game is for us to not find you, right?” Chuck adds to his sister’s speech.

Clarke laughs at them and steps out of the wardrobe, picking Beth up in her arms while Bellamy does the same with Chuck.

“I know, baby.” Clarke kisses Beth’s cheek, “But I can’t say the same for your father.”

“You were crushing my spleen! What was I supposed to do?” Bellamy reminds her, “I’m sure you bruised it” he says, placing Chuck down and lifting his shirt up to check his right side.

Both Clarke and their twins laugh, “The spleen is on the other side, dad.” Chuck whispers, tugging at his pants and Bellamy drops the shirt quickly, turning to Clarke who gives him a nod.

“Maybe you should sit with us when mom teaches us about the human body” Beth suggests, making Clarke chuckle.

Bellamy glares at his wife and picks Chuck up in his arms again, “We will see. If Uncle Murphy doesn’t need my help tomorrow, I will think about it.” He promises, running his hands through the boy’s thick blonde curls.

“We played enough Hide and Seek for today. I think Aunt Harper will have lunch ready soon so let’s go help her set the table.” He suggests, turning to head outside with Clarke and Beth following them.

He can hear them quietly making fun of him and their laughter warms his heart. He might have made himself look like a fool in front of their kids just to make them laugh, but it was worth it. Hearing Clarke laugh in a carefree way after everything they’ve been through has become one of his life goals since they defeat the Eligius people and they started a new life in Eden’s Garden.

He still remembers the first time he heard her laugh; it was the day she told him that she was pregnant and since then he promised himself to only bring her joy because it’s the only thing she deserves.

_(And from what she’s told him till now, he has succeeded and is damn proud of it.)_


	8. Painful piggy ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small fic inspired by a post I can no longer find. The post was about Bellamy giving Madi a piggy ride like she did with Octavia when she was younger. But of course, I had to make it more action-y so here is basically a fic about Madi getting hurt and Bellamy having to carry her back home. 
> 
> Also, it’s not beta’d so I’m sorry for any mistakes :)

Bellamy, Clarke and Madi are making their way back to the girls’ little village after a failed hunting mission. All three are very tired, but especially Madi who is literally dragging one feet after the other to keep on walking. They released her from every weight she was carrying on her when she almost lost her balance climbing over a fallen tree and decided to distribute it to the two adults.

Clarke hardly manages the extra weight herself but she knows how grumpy Madi sometimes can get so she doesn’t push her. And she doesn’t complain to Bellamy because he already had most of their stuff in his backpack. The only positive thing she can say for the whole situation is that they didn’t hunt too far away from camp, so she don’t have to cover too much ground overloaded.

“I think the berries I had before we left were a bad idea. My stomach feels weird.” Madi says, using all four to climb up the sterile hill that’s in their way.

Clarke rolls her eyes, knowing that these was nothing wrong with the berries. “We all had a handful of them too and we feel fine” she points out, slightly slipping on an unsteady rock as she makes her way up.

“You okay?” Bellamy grabs on Clarke’s forearm to steady her and she glares at his smirk.

She nods, “Thank you” and together they  make it to the top where Madi is waiting for them.

“It’s not in my mind, if that’s what you implying…” The kid tell and crosses her hands on her chest. “I pretty sure that I-” she never finish her sentence, a gunshot catching every in sleep.

“GET DOWN!” Bellamy yells, pushing Clarke’s body on the ground from her back with one hand while the grabs of his rifle. Madi quickly glues herself to Clarke’s side too.

“You okay?” Clarke whispers to Madi, looking at her with eyes wide open. The kid nods and Clarke sighs in relief.

“I can’t see anyone. I can’t find them” Bellamy says frustrated, searching for the shooter through the rifle’s scoop towards every direction. “We’re too exposed here, we need to move.”

Clarke swallows, realizing how risky what they’re going to do is. She opens her mouth to comfort Madi but Bellamy cuts her off, “You guys go first, I’ve got your back” and before Clarke can protest, he unstraps his other gun and hands it to Clarke. “If things go wrong, run.” He makes it sound like an order but Clarke shakes her head.

“No. We need to stay together.” She argues and takes the gun he offers. “On your three we get up and run.”

Bellamy clenches his jaw, sensing Clarke’s stubbornness. “Alright.” he glances over to Madi too and once they are ready, he starts counting. “One… Two… Three.”

With his three, they all stand up in sin, Bellamy fully straight up while Clarke and Madi even more slightly bend forward to be as less exposed as possible. They carefully slide down the hill, Bellamy focused on their surroundings while the two girls help each other get down smoothly.

But before they reach the flat ground another gunshot echos, sending chills down their spines. What follows the gunshot is even scarier though. Next things they know is Madi yelping in pain, she loses her footing and rolls down the rest of the hill.

“Madi!” Clarke screams, running after the kid, followed by Bellamy. He kneels next to her, flipping her body to face her. “Where? Where does it hurt?”

“My leg.” Madi says between clenching teeth and reaches for it. “It hurts so much…”

Clarke towers over her leg, searching for the wound. At some point she feels stickiness between the fingers and pulls her hand back, seeing that her palm is covered in blood. That primes her that the they hit her on her thigh, where Clarke was holding on Madi.

Giving her an apologizing look, Clarke lifts her wounded leg in order to find the exit wound. She find nothing. Lifting her gaze up, for a moment she meets Bellamy’s eyes. “The bullet is still in her leg.” She tell him as if he can take the bullet out right that moment.

He swallows and then takes a deep breath. He runs one hand through his messy hair and without a warning he drops his backpack and rifle and kneels down with his back on Madi. “Clarke take and gun and as much as you can carry,” he nods at his things and then turns over his shoulder to Madi, “Hop up.” he taps at his shoulder, “Legs around my torso hands around my neck. Quickly.”

“Bellamy, you can’t carry her, she’s too heavy-” Clarke protests but Bellamy cuts her off.

“She can’t walk and it’s too dangerous to stay here without a cover and with a bleeding wound. We don’t have a choice.” He insists, locking eyes with Clarke. She slightly shakes her head, begging him to change his mind, “We will be alright, I promise” he tells lowly, hoping that his promise will convince her to not fight him now.

“I need to tie her leg first.” She drops her argument and buries her hand in the pocket on the side of her backpack, fishing out a rolled bandage-like cloth. Unrolling it, she wrap half of it on the bullet wound and then ties it tightly just above to lessen the blood loss.

The kid balls her hands into fists, trying to make as less noise as possible as while Clarke temporary treats her leg. As time passes, the pain and sock slightly fades and Madi is very happy about it though she will sure have trouble walking on her own for the next week or so.

Once Clarke is satisfied with her work, she helps Madi get on Bellamy’s back. It takes them a couple of moments to secure here without hurting her leg too much but as soon as everyone is ready, Bellamy pushes them up off the ground with a groan because Madi is a full grown kid and he has a hard time carrying her on his back.

Clarke takes Bellamy’s rifle and gives the other gun to Madi since Bellamy has no free hands. “Shot at anything that moves.” She says and squeezes the gun in Madi’s smaller hand, earning a smile from Bellamy too.

“We got this, kid.” He tells her proudly and Madi hums her agreement.

Rounding a hand over Bellamy’s chest to keep herself from falling backwards she watches as Clarke steps in front of them, the rifle secured on her shoulder and motion them to follow.

Luckily there was no third attack and though it took them more time, they made it back to camp safely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and you can always send me your prompt on [tumblr](http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
